


Hug Holiday

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Genderbending, Girl Gabriel, Girl Lucifer, Hugs, Lucifer is a winner, M/M, Multi, Sam and Gabriel disagree, girl sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How NOT to Sleep on the Couch, By Lucifer - Part Three</p>
<p>Hey, Luci here. You might recognize me by how well-endowed I am. Today, I present to you yet another way to avoid the Couch of Doom. It involves turning yourself into a female, hugging one thousand random strangers, and relying heavily on the chance that your partner will say something stupid because s(he)'s a big Moose with tiny invisible antlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Holiday

They had a contest on Hug Holiday to see which of their pairs could get the most hugs per person.

 

Adam and Michael dressed as hipsters and claimed one end of Times Square, while Dean and Castiel dressed in sweater vests and black-framed glasses and took up the other end.

 

Sam, Lucifer, and Gabriel had an entirely different strategy. It’s Lucifer’s idea to try Europe and Gabriel’s idea to turn them into females for the day. Sam hadn’t wanted to at first, but Lucifer had lied and said there was a prize so he went along with it. The Parisians turned out to be friendlier than the New Yorkers, and by the end of the day, they’d amassed 1000 hugs per person while Castiel and Dean only had about 500 and Adam and Michael had 350.

 

“What’s our prize?” Sam asks at the end of the day.

 

Lucifer puts a hand over his heart and gasps. “Sam! How could you ask a question like that? Spreading joy into the hearts of the masses _is_ your prize!”

 

“It’s like you want to sleep on the couch, Luce, I swear.” Sam shakes his long hair.

 

Lucifer grins. “Nuh-uh. You, Sammy the Lamb, are sleeping on the couch tonight for asking such a heinous question!”

 

“What?” Sam asks, incredulous.

 

Lucifer smirks. “You heard me. That’s right, now you know how it feels! Ha!” He does a little victory dance. “I am the winner of Hug Holiday!”

 

“But Luce, wouldn’t everyone be the winner of Hug Holiday according to your logic?” Gabriel asks innocently, feminine lips curving into a sweet smile.

 

Lucifer scowls. “Yeah, I guess so.” He grins. “But I found an excuse to make Sam sleep on the couch, so I win more!” 


End file.
